Wind's Aria, Damyin
by lopez.chelsea60
Summary: The childhood of Damyin is sad and cruel. What happened before he became the Retainer of our favorite princess? rated T for abuse.


hey guys! sorry about the long wait. here's Damyin's origin story

as always, I like to hear what your thoughts are and I like to hear how I'm doing. Do I need to change something?

or is it fine the way it is? I'd like some feedback please.

enjoy!

Damyin's story is a sad beginning with a happy ending. Damyin belongs to a race called the Gerudo(grr-oo-doh), a desert dwelling race of women. A male is born every 100 years, and that male is to be their king.

The Gerudo's last king was a tyrant and attempted to steal the Triforce in the Sacred Realm 100 years ago. He failed with interference of the Hero of Time and Princess Zelda , his Leige and her brother's ancestors.

Damyin had a simple childhood until the Gerudo people began to bow to him as he walked in his home. He had known why,  
and it scared him to no end.

He refused to become their king, and his people turned on him. He was beaten, tortured, and neglected. Surviving on his own, he learned to hunt, defend himself from monsters, and appreciated life as it was. His only friend was a Golden Hawk he had named Ginjo.

When he came of age, his people refused him his jewel. Without it he would become an outcast, unwanted, and ignored. And yet his people tried in many ways to force him to accept his birthright. Force, taking his Hawk as hostage, and even gang beatings.

Damyin was planning an escape and saught protection in the Royal family of Hyrule. Ginjo had acted as messenger. But as Ginjo was flying to his master's hiding place, The bird fell to the ground. Gerudo followed suit and his mother coldly looked him in the eye and stepped on Ginjo's head. Stooping down she read the message from the king. She sharply turned her head to him, rage showing in every inch. She screached and the Gerudo attacked.

Damyin couldn't escape in time.

Beaten within an inch of his life he ran as best and fast as he could to a nearby horse, jumped on and snapped the reigns. The Gerudo began to follow.

"STOP!" The Gerudo turned to the woman who caused this mess. "He won't live to reach the castle gates."

Damyin rode as fast and far as he could, coming to a stop outside the Gerudo desert. The horse he stole bucking him hard onto the grassy field. Damyin painfully rose up with his arms to see the horse galloping back to his childhood home.

All his hopes dashed, he collapsed onto the grass, letting the cool wind lull him to sleep.

He awoke later to the sound of horses, and footsteps. He felt a hand on the back of his head, stroking his hair like a mother would. Raising his head, he saw it was morning, and the small girl looking at him.

"You must be Damyin." Turning his head, the King bowed his head at him. "I apologize for the delay, my daughter saw your fate and we rushed to your aid."

"I'm so happy you're unharmed, Damyin." The girl said to him, relief shown clearly. "I wouldn't have thought someone would have such a fate at your age."

Years would pass and Damyin pushed himself to protect the good people who saved him where his wouldn't. To protect the one girl who saved him that day so many times he thought would never come.

Today the king had requested he visit him in the throneroom. Damyin was hesitant, had he done something wrong?

He arrived, took a deep breath, and knocked.

"Enter!" The king's voice boomed on the other side. He opened the door to see the king and the princess nest to him, holding a box. Walking up to the throne, he bent down and bowed his head.

"Rise, Damyin." He stood and focused on King Daphnes.

"My daughter Zelda has requested that you be her retainer, her protector, and her loyal vassal. Do you accept?"

Damyin, shocked, nodded dumbly. "Yes, your majesty. I accept this offer humbly." He responded.

Zelda came forward at the nod of her father. Standing in front of him she presented the box to him. A beaming smile plastered on her face.

Damyin hesitated and opened the box carefully. Inside was the most beautiful golden Garnet he had ever seen. Ornate forged steel encased it in a four point star shape. Flabbergasted he looked up at his newly posted charge, his jaw closeing and opening in shock.

"Milady?"

"Your people didn't give you the right, so I'm giving it to you." Zelda said bending down and gently taking the gem out of it's box. "And it makes me happy to know that you accepted my proposal. My Retainer, my friend. Please accept this gem and be the Gerudo you were ment to be. Not who you were born to be."

"Yes, I accept." Damyin replied with a genuine smile.

"Be still so I can place it correctly." Zelda moves the gem onto his forehead. Almost immediately, it sealed onto his skin. Damyin let out a slight hiss of pain, as it settled.

"Rise, Damyin of the Gerudo. Retainer of Princess Zelda XII, and a citizen of Hyrule." His king commanded.

Damyin rose to his feet and followed his charge out of the room. Once the doors closed he recieved a hug from his newly stated charge.

"Lets go! My brothers are waiting with their Retainers outside in the courtyard!" The princess ran outside.

The new weight on his head felt more gratifying than he ever wished, as he had earned it whether his mother allowed it or not.

Running after the princess, happy thoughts ran through his head. The promise of a family bonded without blood, and the shining sun above.

rate and review!


End file.
